sueños de cerezo
by kikio 14
Summary: vas a ser mio eso lo juro...
1. tu

Capitulo 1

Descubriendo sentimientos

_- mansión de la familia Li-_

Un joven de cabello castaño se encontraba recostado en su habitación con el rostro escondido en sus manos, en qué momento se había metido en este problema, en qué momento se había enamorado de su pequeña sakura porque era su sakura era solo de él y de nadie más o por lo menos eso quería él. Desde el primer día que la vio quiso que fuera suya y solo suya, verla con ese mocoso de cabello grisáceo con quien siempre estaba le hacía hervir la sangre de ira. Quería ser el dueño de su mirada, de sus caricias y en especial quería ser dueño de sus dulces besos. Estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos cuando un grito le hizo saltar de la cama para luego dibujar una mirada de odio en sus ojos.

¿Y ahora que quieres meiling?- dijo con frialdad el joven castaño sin dejar de verla con odio.

Esa es forma de hablarle a tu novia shaoran Li- dijo entre risitas la chica de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos mientras se acercaba a un furioso shaoran que parecía querer asesinarle solo con su mirada.

No eres mi novia meiling, entiéndelo de una buena vez-gruño el joven de ojos ámbar mientras fruncía el seño, Como podía esa niñita hacerle enfurecer tanto, tan solo su presencia le producía fastidio la detestaba tanto.-habla ya que quieres-dijo el joven con ira.

Ella lo miro con odio y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Shaoran sonrió y sofoco un grito de felicidad en sus manos mientras se recostaba de nuevo y pensaba la forma en la que lograría que sakura se enamorara de él.

_-casa de los kinomoto-_

Una joven de ojos verdes estaba sentada en la ventana observando a la calle pero absorta en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos de ese día que desde su percepción era perfecto.

_Flashback_

_monstruo-grito un joven de ojos marrones desde la pequeña cocina entre risas._

_No soy un monstruo-dijo una bella joven de ojos esmeralda y cabello castaño hasta los hombros mientras se sentaba en la mesa e iniciaba a comer su desayuno. Ya me voy-dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta, tomo sus patines y a toda velocidad se dirigió al instituto, cuando iba tomando la esquina para entrar al instituto sintió un fuerte golpe y sintió que iba a irse al suelo pero algo la tomo de la cintura. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos levanto el rostro y vio a un joven de bellos ojos ámbar que la observaba con cuidado y al ayudo a incorporarse con delicadeza, cuando estuvo de pie el joven se acerco haciendo que se sonrojara todavía más de lo que ya estaba._

_¿Estás bien?-pregunto el joven de cabello castaño quien la miraba fijamente._

_S…siii-tartamudeo sakura con vergüenza mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color carmín intenso._

_Mi nombre es li shaoran y ¿Tu cómo te llamas?-dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa mientras sus hermosos ojos se iluminaban_

_Kino...Kinomoto sa…sakura-dijo sakura mientras el sonrojo se desvanecía lentamente de sus mejillas, pero la preocupación creció en ella cuando el timbre del instituto sonó._

_Llegare tarde-gritaron los dos al unisonó, luego se miraron y sonrieron, sakura siguió patinando a gran velocidad para llegar a tiempo._

_-Fin flash back-_

Monstruo a cenar- grito un joven alto y bien parecido mientras ponía dos platos en el comedor.

No soy un monstruo touya-dijo sakura con un puchero que se desvaneció al ver los platos frente a ella

Come rápido tienes que irte a la cama, tengo que irme a trabajar –dijo touya con una sonrisa

Tienes que trabajar de noche-dijo sakura llenando su boca con un gran bocado de pudin de fresa

Sí, tengo turno nocturno ya te lo había dicho eres muy despistada monstruo-dijo touya saliendo de la casa.

Cuando termino de comer subió a su habitación y se acostó en la cama viendo al techo, el recuerdo de el joven castaño llego a su cabeza y se sonrojo de inmediato tenía que aceptarlo shaoran era guapo muy guapo.

Shaoran Li, voy a conseguir que te fijes en mí-dijo sakura sonriendo mientras su sonrojo crecía y escondía su rostro en la almohada para ocultar su vergüenza.

_Habitación de shaoran_

_-shaoran pov-_

Todavía no logro conciliar el sueño la imagen de sakura está siempre en mi cabeza, no puedo dejar de pensarla ni un solo segundo será acaso que me enamore de ella.

¿En qué piensas shaoran? ¿Una chica?-dijo un joven de ojos azules que entraba con cuidado a la habitación

En saku…en nada- dijo shaoran mientras su rostro se ponía tan rojo como un tomate intentando evadir la mirada burlona de suprimo eriol que parecía estar a punto de echarse a reír.

Así que estas pensando en una chica, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuando la conociste? ¿Donde la conociste? ¿Como la conociste?- dijo eriol abarrotándome de preguntas

Se llama sakura kinomoto y no te importa lo demás Hiraguizawa -dije sonrojado solo con recordar cómo se sentía su delicado cuerpo contra el mío, su respiración agitada y como se veía de hermosa con ese lindo sonrojo.

Sera que realmente me enamore…_._

_Habitación de sakura_

_-sakura pov-_

- flash back-

Orden por favor- grito el profesor mientras tras él estaba shaoran, mi lindo shaoran

Que tanto miras sakurita-dijo tomoyo mientras seguía observando con cierto deseo a un joven de cabello azul que estaba frente a ella. Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga y está en el puesto delante del mío y delante de ella esta eriol Hiraguizawa.

Nada, nada-dije mientras un sonrojo aparecía en mis mejillas pero no podía dejar de ver a shaoran pero la sangre me hirvió al ver a una joven de cabello negro y bellos ojos rojizos colgada del brazo de mi shaoran, un segundo desde cuando es mi shaoran, sacudí la cabeza buscando sacar esas ideas de ella.

Ellos son los estudiantes nuevos que les comente ayer, preséntense por favor- dijo dirigiéndose a shaoran y a la muchachita que seguía sin soltar a shaoran.

Mi nombre es li shaoran y vengo de china-dijo shaoran con cara de fastidio.

Mi nombre es meiling li y vengo de china-dijo la joven sonriendo

Joven li siéntese con la señorita kinomoto, señorita li siéntese con el joven yamasaki -dijo el profesor

Claro profesor-dijo shaoran con una sonrisa en su rostro

Yo quiero sentarme con shaoran- grito meiling con un gran puchero

Shaoran la ignoro y se dirigió directo hacia mi puesto cuando estuvo a mi lado me sonrió - hola sakura- dijo casi susurrante

Hola shaoran-dije aun sonrojada mientras evitaba mirarle

-fin flash back-

Ya deja de pensar en el shaoran-me grite mientras me daba un suave golpecito en la frente-ya verás shaoran li serás mío

Debo dormir mañana no quiero llegar tarde al instituto-dije con un suspiro-ya quiero verte shaoran–dije antes de quedarme dormida.


	2. confesion

Capitulo 2

Me enamore

Habitación de shaoran

Eriol por fin se quedo dormido es gracioso ver como dice el nombre de tomoyo daijouji, el en verdad está enamorado será que yo también digo el nombre de sakura dormido.

Ya me tengo que dormir pero todavía no puedo olvidar el primer día que la vi

-_flash back-_

Shaoran vamos tarde al instituto-grito una chica de coletas

Entonces porque no te vas de una vez meiling me estas hartando-dije con el seño fruncido

Eres un patán-dijo meiling mientras le miraba con cierto resentimiento en su voz –pero no olvides que soy tu novia casi-prometida-dijo con risotadas

Jajaja que graciosa meiling li- dije con el seño todavía más fruncido y rojo de la ira

Ya me voy, chaito mi amor- dijo meiling mientras le enviaba un beso por el aire

Ash, ya lárgate-dije con tono de ira

30 minutos después

Voy tarde voy tarde-dije casi gritando mientras corría

Cuando llegue a la puerta del instituto frene en seco y respire un poco y cuando me gire una chica de hermosos ojos esmeralda venia a toda velocidad en unos patines tenía unos mechones de su hermoso cabello en el rostro y luego sentí el golpe cuando abrí los ojos ella estaba a punto de tocar el suelo con sus hermosas manitas, la sostuve con cuidado de su pequeña cintura y la acerque a mí. Me sentí en el cielo teniéndola entre mis brazos luego la ayude a incorporarse no pude evitarlo tenía que preguntarle su nombre.

_¿Estás bien?-pregunte mirándola fijamente._

_S…siii-tartamudeo con vergüenza la joven de hermosos ojos verdes mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color carmín intenso._

_Mi nombre es li shaoran y ¿Tu cómo te llamas?-dije con una gran sonrisa_

_Kino...Kinomoto sa…sakura-dijo la chica de bellos ojos verdes mientras el timbre del instituto sonaba_

_Llegare tarde-grite y escuche que ella mascullaba lo mismo_

_Corrí para poder llegar a tiempo mientras divisaba su hermosa figura alejarse, entre en la dirección ahí me dirían en que salón quedaría pero para mí pésima suerte meiling seguía hay._

_Syao, creí que no llegarías – dijo meiling con ese tono que me estresa_

_Jóvenes por favor acompañen al maestro terada a su salón –dijo el director_

_Por favor síganme -dijo el profesor, al entrar lo primero que vi fue a mi sakura sentada mirando al techo un poco sonrojada, se ve hermosa así. Luego el profesor interrumpió mis pensamientos_

Orden por favor- grito el profesor cosa que hizo que sakura pusiera su vista de nuevo en mí. que lindos ojos tiene, no sé en qué momento meiling noto como miraba a sakura y se me colgó del brazo.

Ya suéltame meiling-dije suavecito

Eres mi me oíste, mío-dijo esa mocosa no pude evitar verle feo

Ellos son los estudiantes nuevos que les comente ayer, preséntense por favor- dijo dirigiéndose a mí y a meiling

Mi nombre es li shaoran y vengo de china-dije con cara de fastidio.

Mi nombre es meiling li y vengo de china-dijo meiling sonriendo

Joven li siéntese con la señorita kinomoto, señorita li siéntese con el joven yamasaki -dijo el profesor

Cuando me dijo que me sentaría junto a sakura sentí que estaría en el cielo, fue hermoso ver como se sonrojaba al ser nombrada ojala que se fije en mi y por fin sea mía.

Claro profesor-dije con una sonrisa en el rostro

Yo quiero sentarme con shaoran- grito meiling con un gran puchero

La ignore y me dirigí directo hacia mi puesto cuando estuve a su lado le sonreí - hola sakura- dije

Hola shaoran-dijo aun sonrojada se ve preciosa así con sus mejillas rosadas y sus bellos labios temblando como quisiera poder besarla

No vas a saludarme primito-dijo eriol girando a verme mientras sonreía obviamente no me sonreía a mi le sonreía a la joven frente a sakura ella debe ser tomoyo daijouji.

Como se te ocurre que no voy a hacerlo querido primo-dije mientras reíamos

-_fin flash back_-

_-Casa de los kinomoto-_

Una bella joven dormitaba plácidamente mientras en su mente solo había una escena.

No vas a saludarme primito-dijo eriol con una sonrisa

Como se te ocurre que no voy a hacerlo querido primo-dijo shaoran mientras reía fervientemente

¿Son primos?-pregunte un poco sonrojada para evitar la mirada de mi shaoran mire a tomoyito pero ella estaba muy concentrada viendo a Hiraguizawa.

Si así es sakurita o perdón no debí llamarte así, lo siento-dijo shaoran sonrojado

No importa Syao, digo shaoran puedes llamarme como quieras-dije un poco sonrojada

De verdad puedo-dijo shaoran con entusiasmo notorio en su voz

Si claro que puedes-dije sonriendo

Entonces tú puedes llamarme también como quieras-dijo shaoran con una sonrisa, la más hermosa sonrisa que he visto.

Un horrible ruido la despertó de su hermoso recuerdo, al abrir los ojos no pudo evitar sonreír iba a ver a su shaoran.

Se levanto de un salto, llegaría temprano para poder pasar más tiempo con Syao. Organizo su uniforme, se recogió el cabello con una hebilla de cristal con flores, se puso perfume y sin decir nada salió de su casa a toda carrera enserio quería verlo.

-_mansión li-_

Ya cállate despertador de porquería- grito el joven de ojos ámbar para luego sonreír hoy vería de nuevo a su sakurita por que iba a ser suya costara lo que costara.

Nunca jamás en su vida había hecho caso al despertador jamás había llegado temprano a ningún lugar, pero esta vez lo haría y lo haría por sakura.

Se arreglo en menos de media hora y sin mediar palabra con nadie salió de la casa directo al instituto.

…

Instituto tomoeda

Por qué tanta prisa-dijo un chico de cabello castaño acercándose a una joven de ojos verdes

No quiero llegar tarde de nuevo Syao- dijo la joven de ojos verdes con una sonrisa

Sería horrible que te calleras por ir corriendo mi…digo sakurita-dijo shaoran con una gran sonrisa y un gran sonrojo

Y tú porque vienes temprano mi Syao...digo Syao-dijo sakura sonrojada

Tampoco quería llegar tarde-dijo shaoran mirándola con cierto sentimiento confuso en sus ojos

Llegaste temprano sakurita-grito una chica de bellos ojos negros mientras se lanzaba a abrazarla

Si tomoyito llegue temprano-dijo la oji verde sonrojada

Ay estas mi cerecito-dijo un joven de cabello grisáceo abrazándola por la espalda cuando tomoyo por fin la soltó.

Hola yukito-dijo sakura con una sonrisa

¿Y el es?- pregunto yukito mirando despectivamente a shaoran quien también le estaba viendo feo

El es Syao, digo shaoran li mi nuevo amigo-dijo sakura sonrojada dándole una sonrisa a shaoran

Syao, el es yukito-dijo sakura sin quitarle la mirada de encima a shaoran.

El timbre de la escuela sonó mientras un apurado eriol corría tropezando con una muy sonrojada tomoyo.

Lo siento joven Hiraguizawa- dijo tomoyo sonrojada pero feliz, eriol había chocado con ella y habían estado realmente muy cerca.

No señorita daijouji yo lo lamento fue mi culpa-dijo eriol con una sonrisa pero aun sonrojado Por favor llámame eriol-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

De verdad puedo llamarte por tu nombre-dijo una muy emocionada tomoyo

Claro tomoyo, lo siento puedo llamarte por tu nombre-dijo un radiante eriol

Si claro eriol-dijo tomoyo muerta de la dicha

Entramos ya -dijo shaoran tomando de la mano a sakura quien correspondió el gesto ante un muy enojado yukito

Claro-dijeron eriol y tomoyo a la vez sin dejar de mirarse.

…

-Salón 301-

Eriol muy indiscreto se sentó al lado de tomoyo ahora que había por fin hablado con ella podría intentar iniciar una relación con ella. Shaoran aun tenía tomada de la mano a sakura y ambos se morían de la felicidad pero intentaban disimularlo, tras ellos un furioso yukito los observaba bueno observaba a shaoran con odio ese aparecido no alejaría a sakura de su lado. Todos se sentaron y llego el profesor de matemáticas y automáticamente la sonrisa de sakura desapareció.

¿Pasa algo cerecita?- pregunto shaoran preocupado

Es que…soy muy mala en matemáticas-dijo sakura muy avergonzada

Si quieres puedo ayudarte (di que si por favor) -dijo shaoran tomándole el rostro y haciendo que lo mirara

Harías eso por mí (dios existe)- dijo sakura muy emocionada

Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti (haría cualquier cosa, lo que fuera por qué me enamore de ti desde el primer momento que te vi) -dijo shaoran muy sonrojado

Gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo (dios me estoy enamorando todavía más de lo que ya estaba)-dijo sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla a shaoran, cosa que hizo que yukito casi estallara de la ira parecía que humo iba a empezar a salir por sus oídos. Ambos se pusieron de un tono carmesí muy llamativo, cosa que hizo que tomoyo y eriol rieran a carcajadas.

Señorita daijouji, joven Hiraguizawa que es tan gracioso- dijo el profesor ante la mirada atónita de tomoyo y eriol que de repente se sonrojaron y bajaron la cabeza.

Joven li puede decirme donde está la señorita li- dijo el profesor haciendo que todos viesen a shaoran justo cuando tenía el rostro de sakura en sus manos

No lo sé profesor- dijo shaoran sin soltar el rostro de sakura quien estaba muy sonrojada.

Bueno continuando con la clase-dijo el profesor mientras sakura estaba como en trance.

-_sakura pov-_

Dios que hice le di un beso, fue en la mejilla pero fin al cabo es un beso pero me siento en las nubes enserio quiero que sea mío y poder tenerlo siempre conmigo. Quiero que me ame, que me abrase, que me bese. Su deliciosa fragancia me invadió los sentidos ese perfume me invadió toda.

Un movimiento brusco el saco de su trance, era tomoyo con una sonrisa sacudiéndola por los hombros.

¿En qué piensas sakurita?-dijo tomoyo viéndola de forma inquisitoria

En nada tomoyito-dijo sakura ruborizada giro a ver a shaoran, el estaba sentado viendo al tablero se veía tan lindo así concentrado

-_shaoran pov-_

O por dios me dio un beso, jamás sentí esa necesidad de tener a alguien en mis brazos. No sé como hare pero sakura será mía solo mía. Quiero ser el único dueño de sus besos, sus abrazos quiero que sea toda mía. Su aroma a jazmines invadió mi cuerpo quiero impregnarme de él.

Shaoran-grito eriol haciendo que se sobre saltara

¿Eh?-pregunto shaoran un poco asustado

La clase ya acabo, ¿en qué piensas?-dijo eriol sonriendo mientras lo arrastraba al otro lado del salón

En nada-dijo shaoran viendo a sakura poniéndose de pie

Vamos a almorzar primito-dijo eriol fijándose en como shaoran seguía minuciosamente cada movimiento de la castaña junto a su tomoyo

Creo que es de familia-dijo eriol

¿Qué?-dijo shaoran, estaba más pendiente de yukito y su cercanía con sakura que de eriol

Que lo hermosas es de familia, son primas hermanas-dijo eriol mirando soñadoramente a tomoyo

Es muy hermosa no crees-dijo shaoran viendo soñadoramente como la castaña se sonrojaba ante lo que parecía le decía tomoyo

Si tomoyo es hermosa-dijo eriol

Si también pero yo hablaba de mi cerecito-dijo shaoran

Ósea que te gusta kinomoto- dijo eriol

Tanto se nota-dijo shaoran avergonzado

Un poco nada mas-dijo riendo eriol

Pues al que si se le nota mucho que le gusta daijouji es a ti eriol-dijo shaoran riendo muy fuerte

Enserio se nota mucho, ¿crees que ya se dio cuenta?-dijo eriol un poco preocupado

No creo que se haya dado cuenta aun, ¿crees que sakura ya se dio cuenta de que me gusta?-dijo shaoran serio

No creo ella es muy despistada por lo que he oído decir a yukito-dijo eriol

A ese ni lo menciones-dijo shaoran con celos notorios en su voz

¿Estás celoso shaoran li?-dijo eriol burlón

Si y que-dijo shaoran sentía celos muchos celos él quería tener esa cercanía poder sentir de cerca su aroma, ese aroma que enloquecía sus sentidos ese aroma que le hacía perder la cordura.

* * *

…

Sakurita por que estas tan distraída-dijo tomoyo tomándola por los hombros

¿Qué decías tomoyito?-dijo sakura aun pensando en el beso que le había dado a shaoran

¿Qué te pasa sakurita, estas muy distraída?-dijo yukito mirándole muy fijamente

Nada yukito, nada-dijo sakura aun pensando en shaoran

Te espero en la cafetería cerecito-dijo yukito cabizbajo

Bueno yukito-dijo sakura

Sakura puedo preguntarte algo-dijo tomoyo

Claro tomoyito pregunta-dijo sakura sonriendo

¿Te gusta el joven li?-dijo tomoyo

Sakura se sonrojo tanto que sintió sus mejillas arder, tanto se notaba, shaoran ya lo habría notado, ay por dios.

Tanto se nota-dijo sakura muy sonrojada

Si un poco en especial cuando te lo quedas viendo con cara de tonta-dijo riendo tomoyo.

La que se queda viendo con cara de tonta a el chico frente a ella eres tu o me vas a negar que vives mirando como idiota a Hiraguizawa-dijo sakura sonriendo

¿Crees que ya lo noto?-dijo tomoyo preocupada

No creo tomoyito-dijo sakura en tono pausado

Vamos a la cafetería no quiero hacer esperar a yukito-dijo sakura sonriendo

* * *

…

Shaoran Li-dijo sakura un tanto apenada desde la puerta

Dígame -dijo shaoran con tono de duda

¿Quieren almorzar con nosotras?-pregunto sakura apenada

Claro cerecita-dijo shaoran emocionado

No es una molestia para ustedes-dijo eriol

Claro que no eriol como se te ocurre-dijo tomoyo

Entonces vamos a la cafetería-dijo sakura sonriendo mientras sentía la mano de shaoran tomando la suya

Vamos-dijeron tomoyo y eriol

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería yukito se acerco a sakura miro con odio a shaoran al notar el agarre de sus manos.

¿Qué quieres comer cerecito?-dijo yukito acariciándole la cara a sakura

No se yuki-dijo sakura tocándole la punta de la nariz a yukito mientras sonreían

Entonces te pediré un flan ¿te parece?-dijo yukito

Claro yuki, por eso te quiero-dijo sakura besándole la nariz a yuki cosa que hizo que la sangre de shaoran hirviera

¿Tú qué quieres tomi? ¿Pudin de chocolate?-dijo yukito

Si pudin, gracias yuki-dijo tomoyo sonriendo y poniendo su mano en la mejilla de yukito, eriol sintió la sangre subir a su cabeza

Yukito se retiro y shaoran y eriol se miraron muy fijamente y se echaron a reír eran un par de celosos. Tomoyo y sakura los miraron con curiosidad.

Cerecita voy a ver qué hay de chocolate en la vitrina ya vengo-dijo shaoran

Te acompaño syao no hay problema-dijo sakura emocionada

No es necesario cerecita- dijo shaoran sonriendo

Pero quiero hacerlo-dijo sakura cabizbaja

Está bien además puedes recomendarme algo que sea delicioso-dijo shaoran extendiéndole su mano a sakura

Claro-dijo sakura dándole la mano

¿Eriol qué vas a comer?-dijo tomoyo

No sé, quieres recomendarme algo hermosa señorita-dijo eriol a tomoyo

Claro guapo joven-dijo tomoyo sonriendo sonrojada cuando eriol tomo su mano

Cuando llegaron a la vitrina shaoran quedo estupefacto había muchas cosas que tenían chocolate cuando volteo a ver a sakura ella veía con detalle cada postre en el mostrador y sonrió.

Mira este es delicioso, es un pastel de tres chocolates-dijo sakura viendo a los ojos a shaoran mientras sonreía

¿De tres chocolates cerecita?-pregunto shaoran intrigado

Si syao tiene chocolate amargo, chocolate blanco y chocolate de leche-dijo sakura sin dejar de sonreír

Se me hace agua la boca-dijo shaoran viendo el postre

Deberías comprarlo entonces-dijo yukito sosteniendo un flan de fresa y un pudin de chocolate

Eso hare-dijo shaoran sonriéndole a sakura

Mira sakurita aquí está tu flan mi amor-dijo yukito

Gracias yuki-dijo sakura recibiendo el postre de las manos de yukito

Ya vuelvo-dijo shaoran un poco disgustado realmente estaba muy celoso, quién se creía ese tipo para decirle mi amor a su sakura.

Syao, espérame-dijo sakura dejando atrás a yukito

Vas a dejar solo a yukito, kinomoto-dijo shaoran

Si li pues yo quiero estar contigo-dijo sakura sonrojada

En verdad-dijo shaoran

Si quiero ser tu amiga y pasar mucho tiempo contigo-dijo sonriendo sakura

Eso me alegra mucho cerecita-dijo shaoran con una gran sonrisa

* * *

…

Cuando salieron al patio yukito se fue a jugar básquet con yamasaki mientras eriol y tomoyo siguieron caminando y shaoran y sakura, se quedaron bajo el árbol de cerezo que estaba en la parte trasera del instituto.

Cerecita enserio esto esta delicioso –dijo shaoran saboreando el pastelito

¿Shaoran puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo sakura un poquito sonrojada

Claro cerecita pregunta-dijo shaoran mirando muy feliz a sakura

¿Por qué me dices cerecita?- pregunto sakura muy intrigada

Por que cuando te sonrojas pareces una hermosa cerecita y aparte tu nombre significa flor de cerezo-dijo shaoran

¿Es por eso?-dijo sakura

Si es por eso, porque pareces una linda cerecita, eres mi linda cerecita-dijo shaoran

¿Tu cerecita?-dijo sakura muy alegre

Si mi cerecita claro a menos de que te moleste-dijo shaoran

No me molesta solo me causa un poco de curiosidad el motivo por el que me llamabas así- pregunto sakura

Pues ya lo sabes ese es el motivo-dijo shaoran sonriendo

* * *

…

Tomoyo puedo preguntarte algo -dijo eriol viendo a los ojos a tomoyo

Claro eriol-dijo tomoyo sonriendo

¿Yukito y tu son pareja?-pregunto eriol viendo al cielo como esperando un golpe

Claro que no, somos amigos desde niños-dijo tomoyo mirando con curiosidad a eriol

Y, ¿sakura y el son pareja?-dijo eriol riendo

No, ellos son mejores amigos desde muy pequeños-dijo tomoyo

Pero porque lo preguntas-dijo tomoyo curiosa

Porque a shaoran le gusta sakura y se siente celoso de yukito-dijo eriol

Eso lo entiendo pero por qué preguntaste si yo y yuki éramos pareja-dijo tomoyo ilusionada

Porque…bueno…esto….este….pues….porque me gustas tomoyo-dijo eriol sin pensar y cerró sus ojos esperando una cachetada pero lo que recibió fue un beso de parte de la joven de ojos negros

Tu también me gustas eriol-dijo tomoyo sonriendo sonrojada

¿Quieres ser mi novia señorita daijouji?-dijo eriol a tomoyo sonriéndole

Si quiero joven eriol Hiraguizawa-dijo tomoyo abrazándolo muy fuerte

* * *

…

Sakura puedo preguntarte algo yo-dijo shaoran

Claro syao pregúntame-dijo sakura

¿Yukito es tu novio?-pregunto shaoran apenado

Claro que no como se te ocurre, él es mi mejor amigo desde que soy muy pequeña pero por qué preguntas-dijo sakura sonriendo

Porque cuando te dijo mi amor me dio curiosidad, por eso pregunte-dijo shaoran sonriendo

Estabas celoso syao-dijo sakura riendo pero ilusionada por la respuesta que podían darle

Esto pues tal vez un poco porque…tú me gustas mucho sakura desde ese día que me atropellaste y siento que te amo muchísimo-dijo shaoran viendo al suelo- ¿tú querías ser mi novia?

Shaoran- dijo sakura sonrojada acercándose poco a poco a shaoran hasta que sus rostros estaban realmente cerca

Dime cerecita-dijo shaoran

Shaoran-grito meiling al verlo tan cerca de esa muchachita


	3. la mentira y el amor

Capitulo3

La mentira

Shaoran li respétame soy tu novia-grito meiling

Tienes novia shaoran-dijo sakura levantándose con lagrimas en los ojos para luego salir corriendo

No sakurita, espérame por favor déjame explicarte-dijo shaoran levantándose y estaba dispuesto a salir tras sakura para explicarle que era una mentira de meiling pero antes de que pudiera salir corriendo meiling lo halo y lo hizo caer

Eres mío shaoran li, solo mío-grito meiling

No soy tuyo me entendiste no soy absolutamente nada de ti bruja-grito shaoran levantándose del suelo y yendo a buscar a sakura

Sakura se sentó tras un árbol y empezó a llorar todavía más de lo que ya estaba, había roto su pequeño corazoncito en cientos de pedacitos sin el mas mínimo reparo, el era un pésimo ser, como podía ella haberse enamorado de él.

Sakura por fin te encontré por favor escúchame te lo pido-dijo shaoran

No quiero escucharte li, no quiero-dijo sakura sollozando

Shaoran se inclino y abrazo a sakura ella intento zafarse pero la acerco mas a él pidiendo un poco de atención, el corazón de shaoran se rompió en cientos de pedazos pues los ojos de su sakura estaban llenos de lagrimas y sus hermosos labios estaban heridos al parecer se había mordido con ira.

Ella no es mi nada sakura, la única mujer a la que amo es a ti-dijo shaoran a punto de ponerse a llorar

Sabes una cosa li yo no siento nada por ti simplemente te usaba para darle celos a yukito, ¿estás llorando?-dijo sakura al ver las lagrimas correr por el rostro de shaoran

Sí, estoy llorando porque tú no sientes nada por mí-dijo shaoran levantándose y alejándose de sakura quien quedo en blanco no entendía por qué shaoran lloraba de esa forma si él había jugado con ella a menos de que en verdad meiling hubiera mentido y ellos no fueran nada.

Pero eso es imposible porque mentiría…ay me dueles-dijo sakura girando a ver quien la había tomado del cabello

Escúchame bien mocosa idiota-dijo meiling con ira-shaoran es mío puede que el aun no me ame pero va a hacerlo, ahora él cree que tú fuiste la que jugó con sus sentimiento así que este es el momento para que este conmigo-dijo meiling con un tono entre ira e ilusión

No, el me ama y yo lo amo y vamos a estar juntos, voy a hablar con él-grito sakura

No lo creo –dijo meiling dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que sakura se desmayara –nos vemos después mocosa si es que te encuentran

…

* * *

Ella no me quiere, no me quiere-grito shaoran golpeado su cabeza con un muro, es mejor que me aleje de ella buscare la forma de estar lejos…

Shaoran que te pasa-dijeron eriol y tomoyo encontrándolo sentando con el rostro ensangrentado contra un muro

Y sakura-pregunto tomoyo

No lo sé y no me importa-dijo shaoran con lagrimas en los ojos para luego desmayarse

Shaoran-grito eriol tomándolo del cuello para que no volviera a golpearse

Eriol halo a shaoran su camisa se mancho con la sangre que corría por su rostro. Luego sakura salió de los arbustos frente al muro tambaleándose para luego salir corriendo hacia ellos

Que le paso a mi syao-grito sakura tomándole el rostro a shaoran con delicadeza mientras intentaba limpiarle la sangre que lo empapaba

Es tu culpa, mi shaoran se hizo daño porque tu le dijiste que no lo querías, le dijiste que solo lo estabas usando para darle celos a yukito-dijo meiling fingiendo inocencia

Yo amo a shaoran con toda mi alma-grito sakura con lagrimas en los ojos- eres una bruja

Sakura intento levantarse pero se desmayo de nuevo el golpe le había afectado mucho.

Sakurita-grito tomoyo viendo a una pálida sakura sobre un charco de sangre proveniente de shaoran

Tomoyo has visto a…SAKURA- dijo yukito tomándola entre sus brazos-es mejor que los llevemos a enfermería dijo mirando de reojo a shaoran

…

_-yukito pov_-

Cuando meiling me dijo que iba a separarlos jamás pensé en esto

_Flash back_

Oye tu- grito meiling dirigiéndose a yukito

¿Qué quieres lindura?-dijo yukito con un tono coqueto

Que alejes a tu novia de mi shaoran-dijo meiling con voz neutral

¿Mi novia?-dijo yukito con curiosidad

Si esa tal sakura kinomoto-dijo meiling enojada

Ya quisiera yo que fuera mi novia-dijo yukito-es mi mejor amiga

Pues hare que se alejen me entiendes pero necesito tu ayuda, enamórala-dijo meiling

Eso llevo intentando hacer hace años-dijo yukito sonriendo

Pues ahora consíguelo alejare a shaoran de ella me oíste-dijo meiling

Claro señorita li-dijo yukito

Llámame meiling-dijo coqueta

Como gustes meiling-dijo yukito guiñándole un ojo

_Fin flash back_

* * *

En la enfermería

Un adolorido shaoran abrió los ojos con cuidado, el dolor en la cabeza era insignificante comparado con el dolor que sentía en su corazón el desprecio de sakura le dolía mas que la herida en su cráneo.

Ya despertó-escucho shaoran sin poder diferenciar el rostro de la persona que hablaba

Estas bien mi amor-dijo una chica de ojos verdes con una venda en su cabeza

Shaoran reconoció el aroma que desprendía del cuerpo de la persona que estaba frente a él, era el aroma de sakura no quería verla así que se giro dándole la espalda, gesto que hizo que sakura se sentara en la camilla a punto de llorar.

Estoy bien kinomoto, no me paso nada del otro mundo-dijo shaoran a un dándole la espalda

¿Por qué le hablas así?-dijo eriol

Porque ella no me quiere, no me aprecia ni siquiera-dijo shaoran con tristeza en su voz

Shaoran yo te quiero-dijo sakura

No es cierto, si fuera así no me habrías dicho eso en el patio o es que acaso se te olvido-dijo shaoran girándose para ver a sakura

Lo dije porque estaba enojada, demonios shaoran me gusta, me gustas mucho para decir verdad siento que te amo-dijo sakura acercándose a shaoran

No le creas shaoran-dijo meiling entrando de forma estrepitosa a la enfermería

Lárgate meiling, no quiero verte-dijo shaoran

Pero syao-dijo meiling

No me llames así, la única que puede hacerlo es mi sakura-dijo shaoran sonriéndole a sakura

Ella no es tuya idiota- grito yukito quien estaba muy dolido por el hecho de que sakura hubiera dicho que estaba enamorada de ese tonto

Si lo soy-dijo sakura sonrojada tomándole la mano a shaoran

Pero sakurita-dijo yukito casi en tono de suplica

Pero nada yuki-dijo sakura

Entonces me voy- dijo yukito

Yo también me voy, pero voy a vengarme pedazo de estúpida-dijo meiling dirigiéndose a sakura

No vuelvas a dirigirte de esa forma a sakura me oíste meiling-dijo shaoran halando a sakura hacia su cuerpo-voy a protegerla inclusive con mi vida

Te vas a arrepentir shaoran li-dijo meiling con ira

Ya lárgate-gritaron al unisonó todos

Sakura-dijo shaoran

Dime...-sakura no alcanzo a terminar la frase por que los labios de shaoran se posaron en los suyos dándole un tierno beso, sakura se sintió en el cielo ese beso era todo lo que había deseado.

Siguieron besándose hasta que el aire les falto, separaron sus labios pero sus rostros seguían juntos.

Te amo sakura-dijo shaoran sonrojado

Yo también te amo mi syao-dijo sakura sonriendo

_-shaoran pov-_

Meiling enserio me estresa, pero escuchar a sakura decir que me ama ayudo bastante a curar las heridas que tenía en el alma, por culpa de ella pero eso ya no importa. Sus labios son tan dulces en verdad creo que me volveré adicto a sus labios.

-_sakura pov_-

Por dios shaoran me beso, me beso sus labios son tan dulces como el chocolate, enserio me ama y me ama mucho. Esta es una prueba de que dios existe.

…

* * *

Que lindos-grito tomoyo eufórica

Sabes que mas es lindo-dijo eriol

Que mi vida-dijo tomoyo tomándole el rostro entre las manos

Tu sonrisa, tus labios, tus ojos, toda tu mi amor-dijo eriol acercándose a tomoyo

Tomoyo sonrió y lo beso con todo el amor que había guardo durante años por él.

Te amo tomoyo, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo eriol sin separar su rostro del de su novia

Yo también te amo desde hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo-dijo tomoyo

Desde hace cuando me amas tomoyito-dijo eriol

Desde hace dos años-dijo tomoyo sonrojada

Sabes una cosa mi amor, yo te amo desde antes-dijo eriol

Enserio, desde hace cuando-dijo tomoyo

Desde hace como cinco años mi amor, cuando entraste el instituto-dijo eriol sonrojado

Enserio mi amor-dijo tomoyo

Si pero no era capaz de hablarte y por eso shaoran se burlaba de mi-dijo eriol

Shaoran sabia-dijo tomoyo

Si, por que no hago otra cosa aparte de hablar de ti, incluso hasta dormido-dijo eriol

Sabes yo también hablo de ti hasta dormida-dijo tomoyo

Enserio mi vida, no puedo créelo todavía-dijo eriol abrazaba a su novia

Si sabes una cosa apenas puedo creer que estemos justos y que me ames tanto como yo-dijo tomoyo

Te amo tomoyo daijouji más que a mí mismo-dijo eriol para luego besarla con mucho amor

Por fin le dijiste eriol-dijo shaoran sentándose al lado de sakura quien sonreía

Si por fin fui capaz-dijo eriol

Qué bien por ustedes-dijo sakura abrazando a shaoran por los hombros

Sakurita y tú cuando pensabas decirle al joven li que lo amabas-dijo tomoyo

¿Amaba?-dijo eriol

Lo amaba, lo amo y espero amarlo toda mi vida-dijo sakura

Ojala porque sería muy malo que tu novia note ame- dijo shaoran

Pero yo no soy tu novia-dijo sakura

Es cierto no me contestaste en el patio-dijo shaoran-dime sakura ¿quieres ser mi novia?

No se déjame pensarlo-dijo sakura riendo

No sabes-dijo shaoran-eso es un no

Estás loco como se te ocurre que es un no obviamente es un si pues te amo-dijo sakura abrazándolo

Pero creí que…shaoran quedo mudo la joven había posado sus labios en los de él y lo besaba el abrazo con fuerza profundizando el beso por fin sakura era suya y de nadie mas.


End file.
